The Sibyl
by Akai Chishio no Habanero Hime
Summary: Sibyl: a woman in ancient times supposed to utter the oracles and prophecies of a god. "Will you help him?"


**A/N: (Formally Nine Archives: Mito's Accounts.) I decided this was going to be a one-shot. **

**…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know you are all disappointed, but I do own a computer, my imagination, and this story idea. (that's a lie, the story idea belonged to Sky-sama- I adopted it.)**

**...**

**Mito's Pov**

It was more of a curse then a blessing. The power of prophecy made me powerless. On the other hand, perhaps it was that I was powerless, for I was too weak to save: Hashirama, Dan, or Nawaki- whose deaths I was forced to watched, as they unfolded.

Thought, admittedly, not every vision was bad, but the vast majority were, and my power never helped my stop them. How could they? My visions are nothing, but images that show the end, but not how it happened.

I hate it. It makes me feel guilty for things that weren't my fault. It makes me hate myself because all I do it fail. Yet despite that I keep on trying and even now I'm trying to stop one. Though, I suppose, I should explain, right?

You see my successor is going to die.

Yes, I know everyone dies. I'm not an idiot!

It's that she going to die young. And_ yes_, I know most ninja die young, but for once it going to be my fault, while indirectly, it will still sort of be my fault. Now this is new, I have never seen such a long sequence of events, and has never happened before, I never have visions of people i have not met yet. And, for once, I might be able to stop it. Maybe not perfectly, but I might be able to save this Uzumaki Kushina. That would make this worth it. If I could save one person, then my suffering wouldn't be meaningless.

**…**

Every night, when I close my eyes, I see it. The same images:

A red-haired, beautiful woman giving birth and a man wearing a cloak, with the words Yondaime Hokage written on the back, watching her nervously. Then next the man's hand on her stomach and on the woman's stomach is a seal. A familiar seal, one I created. I watched as older lady, an older version of Sarutobi Biwako (the resemblance is too uncanny to ignore), told the nervous Yondaime to calm down. Well in actuality, she said:

_"You__'re the Fourth Hokage, so stop being so terrified! If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain! At least women are strong!" _

I can't help but role my eyes at that. Honestly why did Hiruzen marry that women? I mean she is, constantly, pointing out ways in which woman are better than men are and that annoys me. Normal I am rather cordial and try to find the good in people, but the woman drives me up the wall.

Anyways, after she told him that, the redhead gives birth to an adorable child. The Yondaime trys to see his son, but Biwako doesn't let him - Another thing I don't like, but I will address that later, it wouldn't do to go off on a tangent again.

Then a masked man appeared and everything speeds up. The Kyūbi escapes the redhead, Kushina, and then the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, and the Masked Man fight. The Yondaime asks if he is Madara, the man says he is.

Damn you Madara, like cockroach you just won't die, will you? I wonder though why would he go after them though? I doubt it was to destroy Konoha; it is not Madara's style. No, he must have something else planned.

Anyways, I am just going to summarize it: The Yondaime seals half the Kyūbi in his son, Naruto, using my seal. The Yondaime and Kushina die. Then I was shown Naruto's future. He grows up alone and ignored. I watch as he proclaims his desire to be Hokage and that when the anomaly happens. Sure, it's already unusual because I haven't met this Uzumaki Kushina, Minato, and Uzumaki Naruto isn't born yet, but this made it more abnormal. I saw Hokage monument with six faces. I recognized Tsunade's face with ease, the Godaime( surprise, surprise); as for Naruto, his whisker marks gave him away, the Rokudaime. That again isn't what was really weird, it was the disembodied voice, that only I could hear:

"You have the power to help Naruto's dream come true. Will you help him? Will you help the **Yogen no Ko**? It is you're choice, and if you say yes, I swear I'll help you." It said.

Perhaps in another universe I would have hesitated, not have acted so impulsively. Perhaps then my answer would have been different. However, at that moment I looked back on my life, and saw all the suffering I failed to stop, and without a second thought I said:

"Yes."

That changed everything.

**…**

**Brief interlude:**

Why I greatly dislike Sarutobi Biwako. In a nutshell she is a female supremacist. It not just that, but she seems to think only her opinion matters. Not only that, but she also denies Minato the opportunity to met his son. If she let him hold Naruto, maybe, Madara wouldn't have gotten Naruto. Honestly, who cares about the order in which the parents met their child? The boy would have ended up spending more time with Kushina, for the simple reason that Minato was Hokage. Now, there are countless other reasons I don't like Biwako, but I don't feel like talking about them at the moment.

**…**

Uzumaki Kushina is a spitfire, and she makes life interesting. She a tomboy and you would not think she'd grow up to be a beautiful young women, but she does. I'm going to miss that girl, and I'm sure she'll miss me. It is only a matter of time, before I die. I welcome it and dread it, but not because I am scared of dying, but because I know my passing will hurt my precious people. I place my hand over my heart and the seal I put there, one that I put on Namikaze Minato, the future Yondaime. I plan to put this seal on Kushina, when I seal the Kyūbi in her. That will be happening soon. I hope everything goes to plan.

**… **

I was born and I died…

Then I went to the pure world and kicked Hashirama in the crotch.

It is the cycle of life.

**…**

"Why Mito."

"For dying you, dumbass."

**…**

I will be back and I will help you Naruto. I will fight against fate.

**…**

**A/N: I planned a multi-chapter story, but I thought about it for a bit and realized I hardly have time or motivation.****I will post the sequel, after I write up the first couple chapters, and come up with an outline.**


End file.
